


Spider Squared

by bubblegumclouds



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Blood, Blood Injection, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Harry Osborn is Spider-Man, M/M, Wounds, peter parker is spider-man too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: Peter decides to give Harry his blood in the hope of saving him.or what would happen if it had worked.





	Spider Squared

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas, watched Amazing Spider-Man 2 again and wrote what I've been meaning to for a long, long time!
> 
> Twitter- angeltxmlinson

“NO, TRAITOR, YOU’RE A FAKE,” Harry’s voice ripped violently from his throat, the nearby objects colliding with a sweep of his arm and decorating the floor with their broken remains. The fresh wounds weren’t felt, taken over by the heartbreak of all the hope seeping out of his body. Harry was tired, but not the tired that occurred in the twilight, the tired that appeared when reality hit you in the blandness of day. He fell back onto the sofa, the bags under his eyes weighing his gaze to the floor and hands scrubbing off the trails of tears.  
“My last hope, you were my last hope you fucking let down,” Harry’s voice cracked with the immeasurable anger laced within it. Peter clung to the window he had narrowly swung out from, the emotion spilling in waves out of the room and Harry’s tears audible despite the thick barrier between the two boys.

It was a couple of hours and a barrage of tears later when Peter decided to return to the room. Harry was protectively curled in on himself, making his already tiny and frail frame appear engulfed by the cushions. Peter couldn’t seem to avert his glued glare away from how broken his best friend looked, his once soft skin now torn into, but strangely the marks adorned the milky expanse wrapped over his middle instead of repulsing him like it should. Peter always thought Harry was angular, his cheekbones, that wide jaw. Harry was like a geometric painting, art based on conformity of neatly arranged shapes.

It didn’t feel right for Peter to be stood frozen, just admiring the boy when any of those snored inhales could be his last. Instead of leaving, Peter gathered up Harry in his arms, wincing as the light shifted to expose the full redness dusting his face. He decided to carry him to the bedroom, a much more suitable place for Harry to rest as the light was minimal. Peter told himself that was the reason him and Harry had vacated the living room, not the fact that it was better for him to die here, more comfortable to spend his last few moments here. Peter didn’t recognise how intense things had gotten until the blurring haze over his eyes faltered his silhouetted picture of Harry. If Peter thought the sofa made him look small, the dark bedding made it appear as if the night was swallowing the boy whole and his dark clothes made it impossible to distinguish which fragile limb was which.

Peter went to leave but he paused and looked down, the only shield bridging the gap between his identity and his other self, hanging limply underneath his chin. Surely, if he had the chance to save Harry it was worth it. Anything was better than watching the boy he loved crumble away while he observed it all, helpless and guilty. Peter turned back around and gathered Harry up again, the world had been too cruel to the exhausted boy.

“Harry, Harry,” Peter gently whispered as he rocked Harry awake in his arms, not wanting to startle the boy. He blinked frantically for a minute, trying to piece together what his foggy brain was giving him and his eyes were seeing due to the lack of light.  
“P-Peter, you’re...” Harry’s voice was tainted with a growl, Peter assumed the shouting and sobs had caused that.  
“Listen, I’ve got the blood here, I-I’ve got it, love,” Peter repeated, knowing that once the words were out of his mouth there was no turning away.  
“I knew i-it, I knew you’d come around,” Harry smiled, not having the energy to do a whole lot more than the feeble, dimpled display of appreciation.  
“Are you sure this is what you want because I-I can look, look for other ways, I can-“  
“I’m sure Peter.” Those three words sent the younger man silent as he admired the hope and radiance of Harry.

“O-Okay, y-you might feel a pinch b-but,” Peter stuttered as he gently injected Harry with the needle and watched his face contort with the pain.  
“N-Now stay with me, yeah? P-Promise you’ll stay with me?” Peter asked and Harry tried to get himself under control from where he was beginning to shake in Peter’s arms enough to breathe a reply.  
“ _Promise,_ ” Harry rasped before yelling out in a yelp of pain.  
“I got you, shh, it’s okay I got you,” Peter comforted as he firmly held Harry as much as his muscles were capable of. He knew he had to be strong but seeing someone he loved so much in an excruciating amount of pain was grinding on his strength, wearing it down. Peter rubbed a thumb over the tears gathering in the lines of Harry’s face, the bumps of his scrapes and scratches somewhat comforting. Harry’s shouting and writhing seemed to slow, his panting the only thing audible.  
“Harry, you still with me? Harry?” Peter gasped out, terrified he was about to hold him and see the light drain from his eyes.  
“S-Still here,” Harry coughed and relaxed into Peter, “c-can’t get rid of me t-that easily.” Peter laughed at the insane comment, so out of place for the moment yet so perfectly fitted to the personality he had fallen in love with.  
“D-Damn it, t-thought I’d got you O-Osborn,” Peter replied, pleased to see the dimples appear again when he caught the reaction.

“D-Did it work?” Harry asked, clearly not wanting to know the answer by the intonation of his voice.  
“H-How are you feeling?” Peter asked wearily and Harry began describing the symptoms, with each one Peter’s heart stopped as it linked in with his experience perfectly.  
“I-I think it worked,” Peter huffed out in disbelief, a breathy laugh pulsing out of his mouth in waves.  
“I-I can’t believe it...” Harry trailed off, reaching up to gently cup Peter’s jaw. The touch melted into Peter’s tanned skin, the warmth of his sweaty fingertips became a pleasant grounding tool despite the fact he felt he was floating away.

“Kiss me.” Peter didn’t know if that came from him or Harry due to his whirling thoughts and overwhelming adoration. Judging by the way Harry’s tongue darted out to wet his chapped and raw lips, Peter guessed it was the latter.  
“I-I, w-wh-“ Peter tried to talk but the movement of his head began declining down towards Harry’s warm mouth before the sentence could be formed. Peter realised when the wet warmth of Harry’s lips linked with his, that Harry wasn’t all angles. There was a curved elegance to him, a soft blur of the lines, a tender fluidness that Peter hadn’t noticed. Peter repositioned the arm that was once cradling Harry’s legs to move under the mess of his hair instead, threading his fingers in-between the tousled spikes.

“I’m in love with you,” Harry rushed mere seconds after they’d pulled away, the air a lot more breathable now the heavy tension had dissipated.  
“Is that you or the blood talking?” Peter giggled and Harry shook his head in dismay at the cringy comment.  
“It’s every part of me,” Harry replied slowly, taking his time letting his eyes flicker between the world behind Peter’s eyes and the shining heaven of his lips.  
“I love you too,” Peter confessed and Harry got to watch the words pour out of his mouth, lips shaping the syllables into the most beautiful sentence he’d ever had the pleasure of listening to. After that, Harry couldn’t stop kissing Peter if he tried.

“Spider-Man is back again but oh... what’s this? Spider-Man has found a partner?!” The crackling radio blared out to taxi’s and homes alike, everyone in the city stunned to silence over the unexpected news. Every camera shot upwards towards the pair, their identically crafted suits allowing them both to hang from the peak of the biggest bridge. Despite the mechanised rhino stomping its way through the hoards of shoppers in the square, all anyone seemed to focus on were the two new heroes.

The camera panned in and the world went wild as before they swung their way towards inevitable danger, their masks pressed against each others in what was definitely a kiss. None of the reporters heard the brief ‘I love you, let's do this’ however that moment was enough to span the rumours littering the news for weeks. Every time Harry and Peter walked past a stall hand in hand and caught the headline _‘Spider-Man found a Spider-GIRL?’_ , they couldn’t repress the giggles as they leant into each other, both finding safety in the pairs of arms wrapped around them despite the constant risks they put themselves into.

“Love you, Spider-Man.”  
“Love you too... Spider-Girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave kudos and comments and let me know if you want me to add more! I could make a smut chapter or a story of the top boyfs fighting crime, whatever you would like.
> 
> Twitter- angeltxmlinson


End file.
